


Acceptance SasuSaku

by Akira_Uchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Uchiha/pseuds/Akira_Uchiha
Summary: Sakura finally accepts Sasuke.





	

Summary - Sasuke comes back and Sakura has a hard time accepting him. Sasuke wants to fix that. (Pre-Sasuke kills Itachi)

Sakura's POV

This was a mistake. A complete, utter mistake. I strode away from the Hokage tower, Sasuke following behind me. He left! He frickin' left! I have a right to be mad at him. My pink hair was streaming behind me, my tears flowing back into my hair from the wind. I couldn't take it anymore. The pain of having him gone. But why was that pain still there after he came back? I thought this was what I had always wanted. Guess I was wrong. I flew up the stairs in front of my house, went in and shut the door behind me. I forced the door to close with my back, and I slid down, taking my head in my hands and crying my heart out. I don't where all these tears are coming from. This was what I had always wanted. Always. But was it?

I wiped my tears away. No. I'm not going to let him have this power over me. I stood up with a new found confidence. I went up to my room, and changed out of my pink top and jeans into sweatshirt, sweatpants.. I sighed. Why did he have to come back? I would rather have the pain of him not being here, than the pain I get from being next to him. I finished putting my hair in a bun and turned around to fetch my clothes. I grabbed the clothes and looked up. The window was open. Somebody was in my house. Not wanting to alarm them, I continued with what I would normally do. I went down to the washing machine and threw my clothes in. As i was turning around to get dinner started, I heard a very familiar voice. 

"Is this how you always treat people who break into your house?" I froze and turned back to the washing machine, not wanting to face him just yet. But he seemed to take this as a "do-what-you-will-sign". I felt him press against my back, his hands trailing along my waist. My breath hitched. Leaning down, he placed his ear next to mine. "Why are you running from me? Isn't this what you wanted?" His hands trailing up my waist to my neck where he pushed my hair to one side and kissed my neck, very gingerly. My breathing got more and more labored. Seeing as how he loved getting this reaction out of me, he contined to kiss my neck, his hands trailing everywhere. Slowly he turned me around and placed one on my collar bone. Why wasn't I moving? 'MOVE!' I thought to myself. Taking my silence as a yes, he covered my lips with his. My body seemed to work on its own, despite my pleadings for it to stop reacting. My hands locked around his neck and tugged him closer. I moved my lips against his. His tongue prodded againt my teeth, asking for permission. But that wasn't going to happen. Growling, he bit my bottom lip, making me gasp. He then slowly slid his tongue in and began to kis me more roughtly. After a little war I had with myself, I pushed him away. He looked confused. 

"Stop." I held up a hand, pushing him back, just a smidge, but enough to hurt his ego. "You can't keep doing this to me. You can't come in, act like you care for a while, and then leave again. If that is your intention, then the door is right there." But he didn't budge. Instead he stared at me with shock and hurt adorning his eyes. After a little bit of staring, he turned to my fridge, grabbed two beers from the front and threw one to me. I caught it with ease, but I looked at him with confusion. He propped himself up on the counter and started talking. 

"After I had left, I found myself in Orochimaru's cave. Constant tests and relentless training. If I had stayed with you....Naruto, Kakashi, everyone, things would have turned out very differently." He took a swing of his beer before continuing. This time his words were slightly slurred. "I realized that...I wouldn't be able to beat Itachi in the state I'm in right now. Itachi is much stronger than me," he moves off the counter and comes closer, "and that made me realize that I need you in my life. I need all of you in my life. No matter how much I try to deny it, you guys were always the source of my strength, literally and figuratively. Let me explain. Naruto always pushed me to be my best, to beat him. He's my best friend. Kakashi gave me many life lessons I'm never going to forget. He was also a big brother when my actual one was gone. You...you found a way to keep me on my toes. Always there with that big bright smile of yours. You reminded me of my mother, in a sense. 

I looked at him with a mixture of shock, confusion, and admiration. But, sadly, my mouth can't control itself. "That doesn't explain what you just did to me." I pointed out blunly. To my surprise, he chuckled. He took my beer bottle and his, placing them on the counter. He came closer until there was no more space between us. Grabbing my waist, he swiftly placed me ontop of the washing machine, placing himself in between my legs. Running his hands up and down my arms, he muttered, 

"The reason I kept pushing you away from me was because I knew from the start, that a girl like you, happy in life with everything I had lost, didn't deserve a guy like me. All I would bring is darkness into that beautiul world of yours." He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me, his head resting on my chest. Sighing, he buried his face in my sweatshirt. "And now?" I asked cautiously. He moved his head up to look at me, a boyish grin plastered on his face. 

"Now, I know that even if I did bring darkness into your life, I would be able to fight it off and protect you." Moving back he gathered my face his hands and pulled me a little down and muttered, "I'll always protect you." I smiled and leaned down and touched my lips to his. He won't leave me again. Never again.


End file.
